


Deep grey | Attack on Titan AU | Mikaani Fanfiction

by Jamie_Fenyx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternatives Universum: Universität, Drama, Drama baby drama, F/F, Fotografie Studentin Mikasa, KUSS UND DANACH UMKIPPEN, Kunststudentin Annie, Mikasa x Annie, NUTELLAKUCHEN, Pizzaaaaa, Wahrheit oder Pflicht ist noch cool, mikaani
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamie_Fenyx/pseuds/Jamie_Fenyx
Summary: Annie ist Kunststudentin, eine Einzelgängerin und liebt ihre Bilder, Einsamkeit und Sport mehr als alles andere. Sie ahnt nicht, dass die unbekannte Schwarzhaarige die eines Tages in ihrem Leben auftaucht, ein wenig von dem verändern wird, was Annie bis jetzt zu wissen glaubte.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte wurde ursprünglich auf testedich.de gepostet, allerdings wollte ich sie auch mit den Leuten hier teilen :) Viel Spaß!

Ich jobbte schon seit längerer Zeit in einem kleinen Café namens Sakura in der Innenstadt. Man könnte es schon als ein wenig exotisch bezeichnen, denn man kann dort so ziemlich alles trinken, worauf man im normalen Leben nie gekommen wäre und was die Leute eigentlich nur trinken, weil die zu Namen kombinierten Zutaten sich lustig anhören.  
Mango-Tee? Und einen Banana-Coffee? Kommt sofort“.  
Das Stellenangebot war sehr verlockend, sodass ich kurz nach meinem Umzug in die Stadt direkt annahm, und so stand ich seit dem jeden Samstag als Kellnerin in diesem Café und erklärte den neuen Besuchern jedes Mal die Karte von neuem.   
„Ja, das kann man trinken. Ja, unser Tee ist vegan. Ja, mich interessiert es ÜBERMÄßIG was sie schon alles probiert haben, besten dank auch“.  
Es gibt bestimmt keinen undankbareren Nebenjob als Bedienung zu sein, vor allem wenn man jedes Mal, wenn man nicht gerade lächelt, „ein wenig einschüchternd“ aussieht, wie mein bester Freund Bertolt es ein Mal beschrieben hat.   
Aber gut, ich bekam mein Geld und die Gäste ihre Bestellungen. Irgendwie schaffte ich es tatsächlich, jeden Samstagnachmittag mit dieser Einstellung durch meine Schicht zu kommen. Schlimmstenfalls konnte ich den ganzen Frust des Tages beim Kickboxen nachher wieder loswerden.  
Es war nun einer dieser Tage vergangen, an denen das Café relativ leer blieb und ich war kurz davor, mich umziehen zu gehen und mich auf dem Weg zum Training zu machen, als fünf Minuten vor Schluss nochmal die Klingel an der Eingangstür ertönte und jemand eintrat.  
Wenn es eine Sorte Mensch gibt auf die ich überhaupt nicht klarkomme, dann sind es diejenigen, die fünf Minuten vor Ladenschluss noch reinkommen und eine anständige Bedienung verlangen.  
Ich atmete tief durch und setzte meine freundlichste Miene auf, ehe ich hinter die kleine Theke mit der Aufschrift „To Go!“ trat, die etwas abseits der Haupttheke stand um dem unerwarteten Gast noch schnell etwas zu servieren.  
Hereingekommen war eine junge Frau-nein, eigentlich noch ein halber Teenager so wie ich, die mich mit einem Blick aus stahlgrauen Augen musterte, den ich nicht so recht zu deuten wusste. Vielleicht war sie auch einfach nur gelangweilt oder müde, so wie ich.   
„Tut mir leid, ich weiß, dass hier gleich geschlossen wird. Ich hätte gerne einen schwarzen Tee zum mitnehmen“.  
Und für einen schwarzen Tee musste sie ausgerechnet hier rein kommen, oder was?   
Nun, wenigstens lesen konnte sie. Zudem war ich nicht sonderlich in der Stimmung, einen angepissten Eindruck zu machen. Vor alten Leuten die ständig rumnörgelten, jederzeit, aber mein ungebetener Gast schien gerade selbst gestresst zu sein und war sich meiner unerwünschten Lage scheinbar bewusst.  
„Sofort“. Zum Glück hatte ich noch heißes Wasser, sodass es nicht lange dauerte bis ich aus einer der altmodischen Dosen, die auf Regalplatten hinter der Theke aufgereiht waren, den richtigen Tee geholt hatte und aufgießen konnte.  
Während ich ihr Getränk ein wenig ziehen ließ, musterte ich den unerwarteten Gast ein wenig. Sie war größer als ich und sehr schlank. Ihre schwarzen Haare waren schulterlang und sie hatte ein paar Kopfhörer um den Hals, zudem wirkte ihre Haut sehr kühl, fast wie Porzellan. Insgesamt machte sie den Eindruck, in meinem Alter zu sein. Eben diese stereotypische Erscheinung einer Studentin oder Abiturientin, die den ganzen Tag entweder lernt oder liest.  
Was ich an ihrem Bild nun so anziehend fand, dass ich sie fast unverhohlen anstarrte, wusste ich selber nicht bis sie meinen Blick bemerkte und sich rasch wieder abwandte.   
Ihre Augen waren überaus interessant. Sie hatten etwas an sich, was ich noch nie bei jemand anderem gesehen hatte. Etwas tiefes, melancholisches und gleichzeitig Ruhe ausstrahlendes. Trotzdem wandte auch ich meinen Blick ab und machte die Bestellung zu Ende. Schließlich war anstarren ebenfalls etwas, was ich selbst als unangenehm empfand. Etwas, was eigentlich niemand wirklich genießen konnte.  
Der Tee wurde fertig und ich füllte ihn in einen dunkelbraunen Pappbecher mit dem Namen des Cafés, zum mitnehmen. Sie bezahlte, die Türglocke klingelte ein letztes Mal und ich war wieder allein. In der letzten Zweieinhalb-Stunden-Schicht am Samstag hatte ich das Geschäft tatsächlich selbst zu führen, nur alle zwei Wochen bekam ich Verstärkung von einem Mädchen aus meiner Wohngemeinschaft, namens Historia, die es sich trotz ihres engen Zeitplans zur Lebensaufgabe gemacht hatte, jeden den sie kannte tatkräftig zu unterstützen-selbst wenn es nur alle zwei Wochen passte.  
Ich räumte die Kasse ein, zog mich in meinen weißen Hoodie, dunkle Jeans und Lederjacke um und schloss den Laden ab, nachdem ich noch mit einem Lappen über die sechs kleinen Tische des Cafés gegangen war. Dabei fragte ich mich wie fast jedes Mal, wann der Besitzer feststellen würde, dass das Putzmittel die per Hand auf das Holz gemalten Ranken und Blumen verblassen lies.   
Schließlich verließ ich das Café und schlenderte mit meiner Sporttasche über der Schulter über den belebten, im späten Nachmittagslicht liegenden Platz an dem der Laden gelegen war, eine Seitenstraße runter in Richtung meiner üblichen Bushaltestelle. Dort angekommen lies ich mich auf einen der Plastikstühle sinken und setzte die schwarze Tasche zwischen meinen weißen Converse-Schuhen auf dem Boden ab. Ich setzte Kopfhörer auf und die Welt verblasste um mich herum, bis mein Bus ein paar Minuten später vor meiner Nase hielt.  
Ich zeigte dem Fahrer mein Ticket und setzte mich auf den nächstbesten Platz, als ich aus dem Augenwinkel drei Gestalten über die Straße auf die Haltestelle zu eilen sah.  
Gerade noch rechtzeitig kamen sie an, stiegen ein und suchten sich Plätze. Zwei Jungs in meinem Alter, der eine blond und blauäugig, der andere braunhaarig und etwas größer als der andere, setzten sich auf einen Viererplatz hinter mir. Ein Mädchen folgte ihnen und setzte sich ebenfalls auf den Viererplatz-nicht ohne mir im Vorbeigehen ein „Hi“ zu zu murmeln. Ich war nicht das brave Mädchen das automatisch zurückgrüßte wie ein Roboter, sodass ich erstmal nicht wirklich auf sie reagierte, bis sie sich den beiden anderen gegenüber hinsetzte. Wir saßen jetzt so gut wie Rücken an Rücken, nur die Stuhllehne zwischen uns.  
Es war das Mädchen mit den großen grauen Augen.  
Der Bus setzte sich in Bewegung und während die in goldenem Nachmittagslicht liegende Stadt an mir vorbei zog, überlegte ich was mich an dieser völlig fremden Person so faszinierte.


	2. Chapter 2

„Also, die Neue müsste jeden Moment da sein!“. Historia zuckte etwas verwundert die Achseln, weigerte sich aber den Strauß Windröschen aus der Hand zu legen, den sie direkt nach dem sie die letzte Vorlesung verlassen hatte, von irgendwoher aufgetrieben hatte. Wenn es um sogutwie unmögliche Dinge ging, war Ymirs Freundin eine Künstlerin-denn es gibt im Stadtteil in dem unsere Wohngemeinschaft und die Uni liegt kein Blumengeschäft, geschweige denn einen Gartenmarkt oder etwas ähnliches. Aber natürlich geht nichts über gute Manieren.  
Besser wär´s, wenn die Neue sich dann auch freut, dachte ich. Es wäre irgendwie Schade um unsere Zeit  
Seit gut einem Monat war jetzt klar, dass eine neue Studentin bei uns einziehen würde, da sie ihr Studium erst ab dem Start unseres zweiten Semesters beginnen würde und deswegen nicht schon vorher in der Stadt gewohnt hatte. Mir wäre es lieber gewesen, mit Ymir und Hisu unter uns zu bleiben, aber wenn ich so darüber nachdachte, benutzten wir das letzte freie Zimmer in dieser eigentlich ziemlich großen Wohnung ohnehin für nichts wichtiges-es war also genug Platz da.  
Ich hatte mich während der Warterei auf ihre Ankunft in einen unserer alten Sessel vor der Wohnungstür fallen lassen und schaute etwas gelangweilt aus dem Fenster mir gegenüber hinaus auf die Straße. Die Uhr daneben zeigte viertel nach drei. Genau jetzt hätte unsere neue Mitbewohnerin an der Türschwelle auftauchen müssen. Um ehrlich zu sein hätte ich gerade viel lieber über der neuen Lektüre gebrütet, die wir bis nächste Woche zu Ende lesen mussten-aber natürlich wäre unser blonder Engel Historia nie damit einverstanden gewesen. Schließlich musste das neue Mädchen sich direkt willkommen fühlen und sich mit allen anfreunden! Wie zuvorkommend das auch war-ich hatte nicht vor meine Pflichten wegen jemandem, den ich nicht einmal mögen musste, zu vernachlässigen.  
Auch Ymir seufzte jetzt sichtlich genervt. „Hisu, vielleicht verspätet sie sich, dann könnten wir endlich von dieser Tür weggehen und-“. „Nein“. „Warum frage ich überhaupt“. Das große braunhaarige Mädchen begann mit der Fußspitze auf den Boden zu tippen. „Es wird uns nachher niemand dafür danken, dass wir ihr hier auflauern! Es würde höchstens unangenehm für beide Seiten werden“, versuchte Ymir es noch ein Mal. „Aber das macht man so. Man empfängt seine Gäste anständig, wenn man denn mal welche hat“, wiedersprach Historia und spielte damit auf die guten Manieren an, die ihr von Kindesbeinen an eingetrichtert wurde. Sie stammte aus einer ganz anderen Familie als Ymir oder ich. „Schon klar, Richkid. Aber irgendwie haben wir alle zu tun und...“.  
Es klingelte an der Wohnungstür und Historia drückte auf den Knopf der die Tür zum Häuserblock mit einem kreischenden Ton entriegelte und unseren Besuch einließ. Schritte ertönten im Treppenhaus  
Die Blondine drehte sich noch einmal zu Ymir und mir um, durchbohrte uns mit ihrem eisblauen Blick und öffnete die Tür, als die Person die geklingelt hatte scheinbar unseren Treppenabsatz erreicht hatte. Da ich noch immer in meinem Sessel saß konnte ich nicht sehen wer da stand, da die geöffnete Tür im Weg war, als ich aber aufstand und etwas unspektakulär um die Ecke blickte-stand dort niemand anderes als das große, grauäugige Mädchen aus dem Sakura.  
„Hallo“, sagte sie mit ihrer ruhigen Stimme, und ich gefror zu einer Salzsäule.  
Was für ein Zufall musste es sein, dass ausgerechnet die ungewünschte letzte Kundin von vor zwei Wochen jetzt hier stand?   
„Hallo!“, grüßte Historia und schwenkte den Blumenstrauß. „Schön dich zu sehen!“. „Danke“, sagte die Schwarzhaarige und nahm die Windrößchen entgegen, etwas wie ein unsicheres Lächeln im Gesicht, das mich schlagartig zurück in die Gegenwart rief.  
Ich trat aus dem Schatten der Tür während Historia ihr bereits die Blumen wieder abgenommen hatte um sie in ein Glas zu stellen und streckte ihr meine Hand entgegen. „Hi. Wir haben uns schon in der Stadt getroffen“. „Ich erinnere mich“, bemerkte sie und erwiderte meinen Blick höflich.  
Als wären wir auf einem Business-Meeting. Und doch schien etwas seltsam vertrautes in der Luft zu knistern.  
Hinter mir kam Ymir auf die Türmatte und Historia tauchte unter ihrem Arm weg um extra dramatisch die Tür zu- „Ymir“. „Mikasa“. Zu Mikasas neuem Zimmer aufzustoßen.  
Ich musste ihren Namen vergessen haben, als Historia ihn zum ersten Mal erwähnte nachdem bekannt wurde, dass wir eine neue Mitbewohnerin bekommen würden. Wahrscheinlich war es mir zu der Zeit auch einfach egal.   
„Hast du kein Gepäck?“, fragte Ymir als sie entdeckte, dass Mikasa keine Koffer oder Rücksäcke mitgebracht hatte. „Doch, aber ich habe es noch im Auto gelassen um euch zu begrüßen“, erklärte Mikasa. „Mein Auto steht gleich auf dem Parkplatz vor der Tür“.  
„Wir helfen dir tragen“, schlug Ymir vor und warf sich ihre Lederjacke über um der Größeren nach unten zu folgen und ihren Kofferraum zu leeren. Historia tat es ihr nach, während ich fragte: „Ist es viel zu tragen?“. „Es geht“.  
„Dann lass uns uns beeilen-es sieht nach Regen aus“, sagte Hsitoria, die nicht wirklich ein Schlecht-Wetter-Fanatiker war.   
Wir ließen die Tür angelehnt zurück und machten uns auf den Weg nach unten und als Mikasa als erste ins Freie trat, dröppelten bereits vereinzelte Tropfen vom Himmel.

Historia hatte die Windröschen in einem Wasserglas in die Mitte unseres Esstisches gestellt und las etwas auf ihrem Smartphone, während Ymir und Mikasa-die sich besser verstanden, als ich gedacht hätte- sich gemeinsam durch einige Sportkanäle probierten.  
Es hatte nicht lange gedauert, bis wir Mikasas Gepäck in die bereits dagewesenen Regale und den Kleiderschrank eingeräumt hatten, auch wenn die große Schwarzhaarige behauptete, alles alleine machen zu wollen.   
Zugegeben, ich mochte es selbst nicht mir allzu sehr von Leuten helfen zu lassen , aber die Zeiten in denen ich als Teenager versucht hatte, wie eine kühle Einzelgängerin auszusehen, waren aus meiner Sicht vorbei, also hatte ich auch mit Hand angelegt.  
Ich versuchte mich am selben Tisch wie Historia gerade an meiner Lektüre, die ich zwar inhaltlich verstand aber auf eine dermaßen teilnahmslose Art und Weise las, dass ich nun schon das zweite Male eine Seite von vorne anfangen musste, da ich mich nicht erinnern konnte, was dort stand oder das ich den Text überhaupt gelesen hatte.  
Ja, ich hatte eindeutig keine Lust, aber was konnte man machen. Ich hatte nur noch eine Woche Zeit um diesen gut vierhundert Seiten langen, trockenen Wälzer über Kunstgeschichte vor Christus durchzulesen und ich wollte nicht hinter den anderen zurückbleiben.  
Hier in der Wohngemeinschaft war ich die einzige Kunststudentin, Historia studierte Englisch und Französisch um später Lehrerin zu werden-genau wie Ymir.  
Nachdem ich im Hintergrund hörte wie Historia seufzte und Mikasa auf einen Nachrichtenkanal umschaltete, gab ich es endgültig auf, weiterzulesen. Die Tatsache, dass ich mich in meinem Zimmer vielleicht besser hätte Konzentrieren können, lies ich außer acht. Ich brauchte eine Pause von diesem Text.  
Nachdem ich mich neben Ymir auf die Couch fallen gelassen hatte, fragte ich Mikasa beiläufig, was sie studierte.  
„Fotodesign“. „Dafür war also das ganze Kameraequipment!“, bemerkte Historia und legte ihr Handy weg. „Das ist bestimmt unheimlich interessant! Kannst du uns etwas von deiner Arbeit zeigen?“, bat sie. Mikasa nickte. „Sicher. Ich habe ein bisschen was auf meinem Laptop“.  
Sie verschwand kurz in ihrem Zimmer und kam mit einem Laptop zurück, den sie gerade hochfuhr. Sie setzte sich mit uns an den Tisch und öffnete einen Ordner mit Fotos, während wir ihr über die Schulter blickten.  
„Diese Bilder habe ich auch als Arbeitsproben in meine Bewerbung mit einfließen lassen“, erklärte sie, und startete mit zwei Klicks eine Diashow.   
Ihre Bilder waren noch nicht so professionell wie man sie in Kunstgalerien ausgestellt sieht, zumindest soweit ich das beurteilen konnte, denn ich war erst auf sehr wenigen Fotographie Ausstellungen gewesen. Aber Mikasa hatte eindeutig bereits einen eigenen Stil.  
Sie fotografierte gerne alte Gebäude und Wälder, generell Dinge und Orte die geheimnisvoll oder sogar magisch wirkten.  
Bahngleise, die durch einen Wald führten und deren Ende sich im Nebel verlor, während darüber ein grauer Himmel waberte. Ein altmodischer, mit Efeu überwucherter Pavillon auf einem Berghang über einem Fluss, bei Sonnenuntergang.  
„Nicht schlecht!“, bemerkte Historia und auch Ymir lies ein anerkennendes Nicken sehen. Ich stimmte zu. „Cool“.  
Für einen Moment glaubte ich fast, Mikasas Wangen ein wenig erröten zu sehen, dann war die Diashow auch schon vorbei und der Bildschirm wurde wieder schwarz, ehe wir uns wieder im Menü des Ordners befanden.   
„Definitiv etwas interessantes zum studieren“, sagte ich. „Vielleicht hätte ich das auch wählen sollen anstatt mich jetzt mit ägyptischer Bildhauerei auseinander setzen zu müssen!“. Ich gestikulierte zu dem langweilig gestalteten Einband meiner Pflichtlektüre hinüber und alle lachten ein wenig mitleidig angesichts meiner Hausaufgabe.  
„Lasst uns Abendessen machen“, schlug Ymir vor, schaltete den Fernseher aus und ging in unsere kleine Küche. „Pizza!“, rief ich ihr hinterher. „Schinken oder Salami?“. „Salami“. „Okay“.

Es war eine riesige Familienpizza, sodass wir eine ganze Weile mit Essen beschäftigt waren-allerdings lag der große Teller mit unserem Abendessen schließlich leer da und ich begann, das Geschirr abzuwaschen. Historia wollte früher schlafen gehen, da morgen Montag war und Ymir sortierte noch einmal ihre Notizen. Als ich fast fertig war, kam Mikasa herein, die bis vor kurzem noch an ihrem Laptop im Wohnzimmer gesessen hatte.  
„Öhm, hey“, sagte sie. „Ja?“. „Wir studieren ja praktisch im selben Gebäude. Vielleicht kannst du mir zeigen wo...“. Sie kramte einen Zettel aus der Hosentasche und entfaltete ihn. „...Hörsaal 05 ist?“.  
Tatsächlich wusste ich, wo der ungefähr sein musste und ich nickte, während ich meinen Lappen auswrang. „Klar“, versprach ich. „Wann ist deine erste Vorlesung?“. „Um 10:15“. „Meine auch, du hast Glück. Hast du schon deinen Stundenplan?“. Mikasa nickte und begann mir zu helfen, die Teller in den Schrank zu räumen, nachdem ich sie abgetrocknet hatte. „Wir haben sie zugeschickt bekommen“. „Dann frag mich einfach nachher nochmal wo du hinmusst, wenn du es noch nicht weißt aber in der Regel gibt es Gebäudepläne auf den Gängen“. „Super, danke! Dann sehen wir uns morgen wann genau zum Frühstück?“. Sie plant wirklich alles durch. Perfektionistisch wie Hisu.  
„Ich bin flexibel“, erwiderte ich. „ Du kannst essen wann du willst, aber der letzte der aufwacht, spült. Sorge einfach dafür, dass du gegen halb zehn an der Haltestelle dort drüben bist“. Ich deutete aus dem Küchenfenster auf die Straße hinaus, auf der man das gelbe „H“ eines Bushaltestellenschildes über dem Bürgersteig schweben sehen konnte.   
Mikasa lächelte ein halbes Lächeln. „Kannst dich auf mich verlassen. Gute Nacht“.  
Sollte das gerade süß sein?  
Ich lies das Wasser mit dem ich gespült hatte ab und wusch mir noch einmal die Hände, ehe ich ging um mir die Zähne zu putzen. Alles, hauptsache ich konnte das Weiterbearbeiten meiner Hausaufgabe noch ein bisschen weiter hinauszögern.  
Während ich mir nachher nochmal das Gesicht wusch, fiel mir Mikasas Lächeln plötzlich wieder ein. Egal was sie versucht hatte mir zu sagen-egal ob sie überhaupt etwas hatte vermitteln wollen, sie hatte irgendwie...  
Ich drehte das Wasser kühler. Mir fuhr es durch den Kopf: Ich muss aufhören rumzuspinnen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich komme ja von Testedich.de, von daher, lieber Leser, wundere dich nicht falls dir irgendwo, irgendwann mal ein "((cur))" ins Gesicht springt, denn das sind die Commands mit denen man auf testedich die Schriftart ändert und es kann passieren, dass ich vergesse sie bei der Übertragung zu löschen.

Sonnenlicht fiel vom Fenster über meinem Schreibtisch direkt in mein Gesicht. Ich hatte die Vorhänge am gestrigen Abend nicht geschlossen, um den Vollmond sehen zu können, sodass ich meine Augen zunächst überrascht zusammenkniff und mich zur anderen Körperseite wälzte.  
Jedoch war es Blödsinn noch einmal zu versuchen, einzuschlafen. Jetzt wo ich wach war konnte ich das Bad ganz für mich allein haben, in Ruhe frühstücken und meine Sachen für heute zusammenpacken.  
Munter schwang ich die Beine aus dem Bett und schlüpfte in meine Pantoffeln. Ich war von Natur aus ein Morgenmensch-das hatte sich von Klein auf nicht verändert-und gähnte nicht, als ich mich ausgiebig streckte und mir meinen Morgenmantel schnappte. Ehe ich den Raum verlies nahm ich noch meinen Kulturbeutel vom Nachtschränkchen und schlurfte schließlich aus dem Zimmer.   
Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet mir, dass es erst halb sieben war. Aber wie auch immer. Langes Schlafen erschien mir eine Zeitverschwendung und ich hatte keine Lust, einen ersten Eindruck als Schlafmütze zu machen.  
Auch beim Blick in den Spiegel hatte sich seit dem Schulabschluss nichts verändert. Natürlich nicht. Ich war bloß umgezogen und nicht operiert worden.  
Gedankenverloren strich ich über die kurze Narbe unter meinem rechten Auge.  
Ein weiterer Segen meines morgendlichen Daseins waren zudem meine Haare. Eine gefürchtete „Bettfrisur“ hatte ich tatsächlich noch nie so recht an mir gesehen, sodass es ein leichtes war, die schulterlangen schwarzen Strähnen zu glätten und zu waschen.  
Als ich im Bad fertig war, zog bereits der Geruch von Kaffee durchs Haus und ich hörte jemanden in der Küche am Geschirr hantieren. Vielleicht hatte ich jemanden geweckt?  
„O, hallo Mikasa!“, grüßte Historias Stimme mich und die kleine Blondine winkte mit ihrer Kaffeekanne zu mir herüber. „Magst du lieber Tee oder Kaffee?“. „Tee, bitte. Und ebenso Guten Morgen. Ich habe dich nicht geweckt, oder?“. Im Vergleich zum regelrechten Strahlen dieses blauäugigen Engels vor mir hörte ich mich fast gelangweilt an.  
„Ne, ich bin schon eine Weile wach und war solange im Zimmer. Ymir kommt auch gleich nach. Der Teekocher steht übrigens dort-“. Die Kaffeekanne schwabbte gefährlich in Richtung des weißen Schränkchens in das ich gestern zusammen mit Annie Tassen eingeräumt hatte. „-im Schrank“.  
Während wir beide Frühstück zubereiteten wurde auch Ymir wach. Sie rumorte ein wenig im Zimmer herum ehe auch sie duschen ging-begleitet von ihrem eigenen Gesang, der wohl mehr als Scherz als ernst gemeint war.  
Als würde jemand stumpfe Kreide über eine Tafel ziehen.  
„Bei mir und Ymir“, erklärte Historia über ihr Müsli hinweg. „Fangen die Vorlesungen heute später an. Wir gehen noch einkaufen, für diese Woche. Nächste Woche bist du dann mit Annie dran“. „Okay“.  
Wir saßen inzwischen im Wohnzimmer und schlürften überzuckerte Cornflakes und Müsli aus kalter Milch. So sah das hier immer aus, wenn die Einkäufe fast leer waren, hatte mich mein Gegenüber aufgeklärt.  
Im Augenwinkel sah ich, wie Historias sommersprossige Freundin sich aus der Badezimmertür lehnte, nur in ein Handtuch gewickelt und sehr nass. „Föhn vergessen“, knurrte sie. Mit einem bittenden Ausdruck im sonst so herausfordernd-frechen Gesicht bat sie die Kleinere: „Kannst du mir bitte meinen Föhn geben, Babe?“.  
„...warum legst du ihn denn nicht von Anfang an im Bad ab?“, regte diese sich auf, jedoch nicht ohne einen Unterton, der verriet, dass sie lächelte. Sie verschwand im Zimmer das sie sich mit Ymir teilte und kam mit besagtem Föhn wieder. „Dir auch guten Morgen übrigens“, sagte ich, als mir meine Manieren wieder einfielen. Auch Historia drückte Ymir zur Begrüßung einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
Gleichzeitig schien auch schon Annie wach zu werden-ein lautes Gähnen kam durch die nur angelehnte Tür zu ihremSchlafzimmer. Bei dem Lärm den Ymir in der Dusche und wir in der Küche veranstaltet hatten, war es ein Wunder, dass sie nicht schon früher auf den Beinen gewesen war.   
Offenbar würde sie heute Küchendienst schieben-ausgerechnet diejenige die mich gestern Abend vor zu spätem Aufstehen gewarnt hatte.  
„Jeden Tag“, erklärte mir Ymir mit einem erwartungsvollen Grinsen im Gesicht. „-sagen wir an Annies Bettfrisur das morgige Wetter voraus und... ich glaube die Genauigkeit liegt bei 9,8%, oder, Babe?“. „So ungefähr“, nickte Historia, die bereits wieder beim Tisch saß.

„Du musst Annie mal fragen, ob sie dich ihrem Arbeitgeber vorstellen will. Er bezahlt ganz gut, wenn du zweimal die Woche kommst und so schwer ist Tee servieren auch nicht“, erklärte Historia.   
Eine tiefere, schläfrigere Stimme meldete sich vom anderen Ende des Tisches zu Wort. „Ich bevorzuge es wenn man in meiner Gegenwart direkt mit mir spricht anstatt sich über mich zu unterhalten“.   
Laut Ymir hatte Annies heutiger Zottelkopf Hagel für die nächsten drei Tage bedeutet. Ob meine Mitbewohnerin mehr an der Frisur oder mehr am Gesichtsausdruck der kühlen jungen Frau abgelesen hatte, war schwer zu sagen, jetzt da Annie sich gekämmt und die langen Haare hochgesteckt hatte, aber in beidem hätte ich Ymir zugestimmt. Annie war und ist kein Morgenmensch und das sah man ihr an. Fast wie ein Yeti-der einen guten Kopf kleiner war als ich-hatte sie ausgesehen als sie gähnend auf den Gang trat.  
„Aber wenn es nach mir geht und Misa-“. „Mikasa“, korrigierte ich den zu klein geratenen Yeti. „Falls Mikasa Interesse hat, darf sie gerne mitkommen. Ich habe die nächste Schicht aber erst Mittwoch, dann können wir zusammen ins Sakura gehen“.   
„Kein Problem“, sagte ich schnell. So eine gute Gelegenheit für eine zusätzliche Geldquelle würde ich mir wegen zwei Tagen Wartezeit nicht entgehen lassen.   
„Gut...“. Annie stand auf und folgte Ymir in die Küche um ihre Schüssel wegzubringen. „Dann nehmt es mir nicht übel wenn ich mich noch einmal kurz hinlege-“. „Nix da! Abwasch, kleiner Yeti“, flötete Ymir dazwischen.   
Zu dem Flöten gesellte sich der Piepston eines Handys. Jemand hatte eine Nachricht bekommen.   
„Deins, Yumi?“, fragte Historia als sie den Klingelton erkannte. Ymir griff in ihre Hosentasche. „Es ist Sash-aaaaaaaaaaverdammt“, nuschelte sie. Entgeistert blickte die Brünette uns an. Als würde sie auf etwas warten, quittierte sie unsere fragenden Blicke mit einer Mischung aus gespielter Verzweiflung.  
„Wieso habt ihr mir nichts gesagt?“, stieß sie empört hervor. „Was? Wovon?“, wollte ich wissen.   
„Nicht du, die zwei da! Sie haben sich gegen mich verschworen-!“. „Wovon redest du?“. Historia und Annie waren ebenso verdutzt wie Ymir und ich, mit der Ausnahme dass ich nicht einmal wusste wer Sasha war.  
„Ihr Geburtstag natürlich. Diesen Samstag. Ich habe kein Geschenk...“. „Ich auch nicht“, gab Annie zurück.  
„Und...“. Historia schauderte. „Bis Samstag? Nur noch fünf Tage Zeit?“. „Ich wusste dass dieser Terminkalender nicht funktionieren würde...!“.  
Ich war überrascht wie schnell sich ein gemütlicher Haufen Studentinnen in ein Inferno der Diskussion verwandeln konnte. Beneiden tat ich unsere Nachbarn jedenfalls nicht. Wir mussten die lauteste WG im ganzen Haus sein.  
„Keine Panik Leute“, versuchte Annie die Lage für sich zu gewinnen. „Wir können Dienstag in der Mittagspause durch die Schaufenster gucken und nach etwas suchen“. „Hat jemand überhaupt ´ne Ahnung welche Größe Sasha hat?“. „Ich gucke ihr doch nicht in die Hose um das Etikett abzulesen“. „Ach, wo deine Nase überhaupt schon überall drin wa-“.  
„Wer ist Sasha?“, unterbrach ich das Chaos etwas unpassend.  
Stille trat ein.  
Schließlich entschied Historia, es zu erklären. „Sie ist eine sehr lebhafte, sehr liebe...“. „..aufgedrehte“. „...niedliche“. „...Freundin von uns. Sie wohnt mit ihrem Freund Connie die Straße runter und hat diesen Samstag eine Party zu der sie den halben Abschlussjahrgang aus der Highschool einlädt. Wir dürfen auch kommen, hat sie Ymir gerade geschrieben. Wie jedes Jahr“.  
„Der halbe Abschlussjahrgang in einer Wohnung für zwei Leute?“, fragte ich. Mir wurde bereits bei der Vorstellung einer rappelvollen Dreizimmerwohnung in der es nach Schweiß, Bier und Erbrochenem roch, schlecht.   
„Letztens sind wir in das leerstehende Sommerhaus ihrer Tante gefahren. Es liegt ein wenig außerhalb aber man stört keinen mit der Musik und dem ganzen Licht, deswegen nehmen wir den Weg gerne in Kauf“. „Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass Sashas Partys legendär sind...“, fügte Ymir hinzu. „Macht Hisu dazu seit letztem Jahr auch noch ihren wunderbaren Nutella Kuchen“.  
„O Gott der Kuchen!“.   
„Beruhigen wir uns-wenn wir das ganze planen und einteilen, kriegen wir das hin. Das Zeug für den Kuchen könnt ihr heute einkaufen und... Ihr habt hier ein Einkaufszentrum oder sowas in der Art, richtig?“. „Klar“.   
Ich war nicht sonderlich wild darauf, auf die Geburtstagsfeier einer Fremden zu kommen-ganz zu schweigen von der Tatsache, dass ich Partys generell schon allein wegen der viel zu lauten Musik nicht mochte- aber irgendwie gefiel mir die Idee, mit den anderen etwas zusammen zu erledigen. Sicherheitshalber fragte ich trotzdem noch einmal: „Bin ich überhaupt eingeladen?“. Ymir winkte ab. „Sasha ist das ziemlich egal wen wir mitbringen, solange jeder Spaß hat“.   
Irgendwie überraschte mich das nicht. Plötzlich hatte ich fast schon eine Vorstellung von Sasha, obwohl ich sie noch nie gesehen hatte.  
„Na dann...“. Ach warum nicht. „Bin ich dabei“. „Woohoo“. Ymir vollführte eine alles andere als elegante Freudenpirouette und Historia lächelte. Annie war bereits dabei, Spüli ins gefüllte Waschbecken zu spritzen, sodass ich ihre Reaktion nicht recht zu deuten wusste, aber irgendwie schienen meine Angelegenheiten den Yeti kein bisschen zu interessieren. Natürlich nicht. Ich selber wusste wenige Stunden nach unserer ersten Begegnung ja noch nicht, ob ich sie mochte.  
Obwohl... Ich hatte sie ja eigentlich sogar schon vorgestern im Café getroffen. Und doch hatte ich keine Ahnung, was ich von ihr halten sollte. Hinter ihrer Fassade verbarg sich etwas, was ich noch nicht ganz erfassen konnte.  
„Na dann, Hisu und ich sind gleich erstmal weg. Setzt nichts in Brand“.  
Während das Pärchen seine Sachen packte, gesellte ich mich zu Annie an die Spüle und nahm einen Lappen um beim Abtrocknen zu helfen. Annie musste jetzt das zweite Mal hintereinander Küchendienst schieben und da ich nichts zu tun hatte, hätte ich mich wohl kaum vor die Glotze gefläzt, während sie mein Geschirr sauber machte.  
„Hi“, murmelte ich, und legte bereits den ersten trockenen Löffel neben das Waschbecken, auf ein Küchentuch. „Hi“. Unsere Stimmen hörten sich fast gleich an: wie zwei müde Faultiere die gleich eine Zeitlupenattacke auf denjenigen verüben würden, der sie ungebetenerweise geweckt hatte. Mit dem Unterschied, dass Annie vielleicht nur müde und grimmig war und ich einfach fast immer so klang, wenn ich nicht gerade irgendetwas auszudrücken versuchte.  
„Es stört doch nicht, wenn ich-“. „Ne. Danke. Du bist zu nett“.So hörst du dich auch an. „Ich habe nichts zu tun“, erwiderte ich.  
Eine Weile arbeiteten wir stumm nebeneinander, bis ich versehentlich-wie auch immer ich es geschafft hatte- Annies Stirn mit meiner Schulter anstieß. „Pass bloß auf“, zischte es links von mir. „Es gibt nichts Gefährlicheres als es auszunutzen, dass man größer ist als ich“. „´tschuldige“, murmelte ich und schnappte der kleinwüchsigen Blondine rasch einen sauberen Teller aus den Händen.  
Wieder herrschte eine seltsame Stille, die wir aber mit dem Klirren von Geschirr überbrückten. Draußen auf dem Gang fiel die Wohnungstür ins Schloss und wir waren allein.  
„Dein Buch muss ziemlich interessant sein, wenn du sogar freiwillig spülst um ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Gestern Abend, nicht jetzt“, versuchte ich ein Gespräch zu beginnen. „Tch, sei einfach froh dass du es nie behandeln wirst. Ich habe nichts gegen Statuen, aber dieses blöde Buch...“. Erneut kehrte Ruhe ein.  
„Je schneller man etwas fertig hat, desto schneller muss man nicht mehr daran denken“, erinnerte ich sie. „Hm. Hast wahrscheinlich recht“.  
Wir waren fertig geworden.  
„Gib mir mal den Lappen“, bat Annie und nahm ihn mir aus der Hand anstatt auf eine Reaktion zu warten. Als mich ihre Finger streiften, geschahen plötzlich mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig.  
Annie fiel ein Glas aus der noch nassen Hand- „Scheiße!“.- und ich fühlte mich, als würden plötzlich Schmetterlinge in meinem Magen gegen die Innenseite meiner Rippen fliegen.  
„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte ich schnell und das Gefühl verschwand.  
„Ja... Kannst du mir den Handfeger reichen der neben der Tür steht?“. Ich drehte mich um und fand, was sie meinte.  
Wir räumten auf so gut es ging und schrieben den anderen einen Klebezettel, dass ein Glas kaputt war und eventuell noch jemand in der Küche staubsaugen sollte, bevor man wieder mit nackten Füßen darin herumlief.

„Das hier“, erklärte Annie. „Ist der Haupteingang“. Ich folgte ihrem ausgestreckten Arm mit den Augen und blieb an einer breiten Doppelglastür hängen über der eine große, ockerfarbene Fünf auf dem Dach stand. Offenbar waren die Eingänge hier nummeriert.  
„Danke... da wäre ich ohne dich jetzt eher nicht drauf gekommen“, sagte ich und machte mir nicht einmal die Mühe, meinen Sarkasmus zu verbergen. Annie schnaubte, als hätte sie meinen Unterton nicht bemerkt. „Dazu bin ich doch hier“. Ich wusste nicht so recht, wie sie das meinte. Gleichzeitig fiel mir auf, dass ich diese Eigenschaft an ihr mochte. Menschen, die nicht so einfach zu deuten waren, hatten auf mich immer anziehend gewirkt. Ein seltsamer Gegensatz zu meinem Bruder Eren und meinem besten Freund Armin. Zumindest das wusste ich jetzt über sie.  
Wir liefen über eine Art Vorhof der Tsubasa Hochschule für Kunst während Annie mich herumführte. Noch hatten wir fünfzehn Minuten bis zur ersten Vorlesung, sodass sie sich ein wenig Zeit lies.   
Nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Cafeteria, die Bibliothek-die zu meinem Interesse sogar ziemlich groß war-und die Eingangshalle die gleichzeitig als Aufenthaltsraum fungierte, führte sie mich zu Hörsaal 05.  
„Also dann“, sagte Annie. „Ich muss noch mit meinem Homie Bert die Notizen von letzter Woche vergleichen. Wir sehen uns später. Aber schlimmstenfalls findest du doch alleine nach Hause, oder?“.   
„Klar“.  
Als ob ich nicht auf mich selber achten könnte.  
„Die Cafeteria macht um zwölf auf, falls du hier essen willst“. „Gibt es alternativen?“. „Nun ja, ich will ja nichts gegen Hisus Spaghetti sagen... aber heute gibt es hier so ein Zeug namens Bufritos. Frittierte Boritos. Schmeckt ziemlich gut“. „Dann bleib ich auch“.  
Allein das Wort „Bufrito“ hörte sich nach zwanzig Milliarden Kalorien pro Mahlzeit an. Aber wenn selbst die gut gebaute Annie-deren Boxhandschuhe ich aus ihre Tasche hatte herausragen sehen-sich darauf freute, würde es nicht schaden einmal zu probieren. Außerdem würden Eren und Armin sicher mit ihr zusammen dableiben.  
„Bis dann“. „Ja, wir sehen uns“.  
Annies hochgesteckter Zopf verschwand um die Ecke und ich hörte ihre schwarzen Vans auf dem Boden quietschen, als sie sich dem Treppenhaus zuwandte.  
Gerade als ich meine Umhängetasche auf den Boden legte, ging die Tür hinter mir auf und Stimmen verrieten mir, dass Eren und Armin aufgetaucht waren und mich erkannten.  
„Hey, Sis!“. Mein Bruder legte mir seinen Arm um die Schultern und Armin schenkte mir ein Lächeln.  
„Stell dir mal vor Mikasa!“, protzte Eren. „Wir sind erst einen Tag eingezogen und schon sind wir auf eine Party eingeladen!“.  
„Ist diese Party zufällig diesen Samstag bei der Tante eines Mädchens namens Sasha?“.   
Ich erntete überraschte Blicke. „Kommst du etwa auch?“. „Ja, so eine aus meiner WG meinte, es wäre Sasha eh egal wer alles kommt, so lange es Spaß macht. Wer nimmt euch mit?“.  
„Sashas Freund Connie war gestern bei uns... also bei Eren, Jean, Marco und mir. Wir haben ein wenig gefeiert und so. Er hat uns eingeladen“, erklärte Armin. „Ich glaube, ich freue mich ausnahmsweise mal auf ´ne Party“, fügte er hinzu. „Ich weiß nicht... ich irgendwie auch“, teilte ich meine gespaltenen Gefühle über den näher rückenden Geburtstag. „Ich glaube, die Leute hier sind einfach lockerer als in der Schule. „Stimmt“.  
„Aber Mika!“, wandte Eren ein. „Du hast doch nichts Partyfähiges anzuziehen!“.   
Verdutzt erwiderte ich: „Was denn? Ein Kleid?“. „Naja, das ist eine Geburtstagsparty, also... Wie wärs mit einem Mini-Paillettenkleid, High-Heels und Netzstrümpfen? Du kannst dir auch noch krassen Lidschatten besorgen, dann siehst du aus wie ein echter Emo“.  
Ein Lachen ertönte, allerdings kam es von keinem von uns. Ein großer Typ mit Undercut und einem Gesicht, das mich unangenehm an ein Pferd erinnerte, war zu uns gestoßen und amüsierte sich offenbar köstlich über Erens seltsamen Humor.  
„Kennt ihr den?“, wollte ich flüsternd wissen. Zum Glück schien er mich noch nicht so recht wahrzunehmen. „Er heißt Jean. Eren mag ihn nicht“.  
Dieser war bereits dem Neuankömmling entgegengekommen und hatte ihn gegen die Schulter geboxt. „Worüber wieherst du denn so?“.  
Jean wollte antworten, als er mir plötzlich direkt in die Augen blickte und jäh verstummte. „Eren, wer ist das denn? Deine Fast-Schwester?“, fragte der Kerl statt einer Antwort. „Idiot! “, entgegnete Eren wütend. „Doch nicht so laut!“.  
Ich war in meiner Abwesenheit also immer noch Erens Fast-Schwester. Auch das hatte sich nicht verändert.  
„Hi“, sagte ich in ausdruckslosem Tonfall. Irgendwie gefiel mir diese angespannte Beziehung zwischen Eren und diesem Jean nicht. Wenn beide gleichzeitig auf die Party kamen-am besten noch betrunken-wollte ich keine Prügelei verhindern müssen, wie schon sooft auf diversen anderen.  
„Hallo“. Es überraschte mich, wie schnell Jeans Gesichtsausdruck von provozierend zu einem fast bemitleidenswerten Lächeln zerschmolz, als ich ihn begrüßte.  
„Ich bin Jean“. „Mikasa“. Stille trat ein, zumindest bis der große Freak das dämlichste sagte, was ich an jenem Tag noch aus seinem Mund hören sollte. „Du... ich meine, äh, du hast tolle Haare“.  
Ich zögerte ob das Kompliment ernstgemeint war. Erens neuer Mitbewohner erschien mir mit jeder Sekunde merkwürdiger. „...danke“, sagte ich schließlich knapp. So toll waren die Dinger nun auch wieder nicht.  
Im selben Moment kam Eren zu uns zurück und lenkte mich und Armin wieder ab, indem er ein Gespräch entfachte-wobei Jean ganz offensichtlich nicht eingeladen war. Aber im selben Moment kam auch für ihn Ablenkung vorbei, in Form eines schwarzhaarigen Jungen mit Sommersprossen, dem man ansehen konnte, dass er auf der Highschool ein Mädchenschwarm gewesen sein musste.  
„Jean! Da bist du ja“.  
„Also...“, holte Eren mich zu sich zurück. „Wir müssen uns partyfähige Outfits besorgen. Lasst uns einen Wettbewerb machen, wer am krassesten aussieht“.  
Ich schnaubte. „War das mit den Strapsen ernst gemeint, oder was?“. Eren antwortete mit einem Augenverdrehen „Ich habe Netzstrümpfe gesagt. Außerdem würde dir beides nicht stehen-obwohl...“. Er maß mich spaßeshalber von oben nach unten.  
„Wie auch immer“, mischte sich Armin ein. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich eine Chance gegen dich hätte, Eren“. „Wir werden ja sehen“.   
Eren halt. Wettbewerbsfähig wie immer. So viel hatte sich also doch nicht verändert, seit wir hergekommen waren. Zumindest, dachte ich das dann, in diesem Moment in dem alles so war wie immer-bloß wir drei, die wir seit dem Kindergarten zusammenklebten wie ein Haufen Ameisen die um einen Fleck Honig kreisten. Allerdings sollte mich eine Überraschung vom Gegenteil überzeugen. Und die sollte nicht allzu lange auf sich warten lassen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit gets darker from now on.

„Du magst sie. Diese Mikasa“. Hitch stellte zwei Kaffeebecher auf die Theke, die Kunden verabschiedeten sich, die Türglocke läutete. Als mir dämmerte, was meine Kollegin damit sagen wollte, erstarrte ich. Unschuldig fragte ich: „Was willst du damit sagen?“.  
Es war nun zwei Tage her seit Sashas Party stattgefunden hatte, später Nachmittag und Hitch hatte mit mir Schicht im Sakura. Sie war meine beste Freundin seit der Mittelschule und studierte mit mir Kunst.  
„Naja, glaubst du man merkt nicht was für eine Atmosphäre zwischen euch herrscht? Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass du ganz offensichtlich etwas dagegen hast, dass Jean auf sie steht“.  
„Ach, was weißt du schon über solche Sachen“.  
Ein triumphierendes Grinsen erschien auf dem Gesicht der Blondine. „Du bestreitest es. Ein klares Anzeichen für...“. „Weißt du was, Hitch? Manchmal bist du echt unerträglich“.  
Ein weiterer Kunde trat ein und nahm in einer Ecke des Cafés Platz-ich nutzte die Gelegenheit und eilte zu ihm herüber um ihm unsere waldgrüne, mit Blumen bemalte Getränkekarte zu geben. Allerdings waren die gut zwanzig Sekunden die ich dafür brauchte nicht genug um meine Freundin von ihren unangenehmen Feststellungen abzulenken, denn sie wartete bereits begierig darauf, weiterzureden.  
„Gib´s doch zu!“. „Was soll ich zugeben? Ich darf daran erinnern, dass Reiner die Idee dazu hatte“. „Aber unangenehm scheint es ja keiner von euch gewesen zu sein“.  
Sie wartete auf meine Reaktion und ich starrte sie mit meinem eisigsten Todesblick an.  
Der Mann mit der Karte hatte eine Hand gehoben, was wohl heißen musste, dass er sich entschieden hatte. „Echt witzig, Hitch. Und nur um das klarzustellen, bloß weil ich jemanden mehr oder weniger unfreiwillig geküsst habe, muss das noch lange nichts heißen“. „Mehr oder weniger? Du gibst es also zu?“. Statt einer Antwort kam ein entnervtes Stöhnen meinerseits.  
Ich lief um die Theke herum, schlängelte mich zwischen den Tischen hindurch und nahm die Bestellung des schwarzhaarigen Kerls mit Undercut auf. Noch im selben Moment kam noch jemand herein-eine Frau mit rotblonden kurzen Haaren, die nur ein bisschen kleiner war als ich. Und ich bin ziemlich klein, keine 1,60 Meter.  
Sie ging zu dem Gast hinüber und setzte sich zu ihm an den Tisch. Schnell sagte sie: „Für mich bitte dasselbe wie für ihn!“. „Sicher“, knurrte ich.  
Hinter mir küssten sich die beiden zur Begrüßung und ich latschte, während ich mich noch fragte was das für ein seltsamer Start für ein Date war, zu Hitch hinüber. „Zwei schwarze Tees ohne Zusatz. Kein Zucker, keine Milch“.  
Hitch holte Teeblätter und begann die Getränke zuzubereiten.  
„Annie, ich kenne die beiden. Petra, sie studiert Anglistik und Germanistik und Levi studiert Chemie. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass sie zusammen sind“. „Wow? Interessant??“, sagte ich ironisch. Es ist wirklich erstaunlich wie gerne Hitch tratscht.  
Aber ich war froh dass die beiden aufgetaucht waren und unser Gesprächsthema in eine andere Richtung gedreht hatten.  
Plötzlich fühlte ich etwas in meiner Hosentasche vibrieren-jemand rief mich an.  
Wenn Yumi schon wieder mit dem Auto irgendwo hängengeblieben ist..., schwor ich mir, werde ich nicht wieder ihren Wagen zur nächsten Tanke schieben!  
Aber es war nicht Ymir, sondern Tina.  
Sie war die Frau mit der mein Vater ausgegangen war, seitdem meine Mutter bei meiner Geburt starb. Sie war ganz in Ordnung.  
„Hitch, ich muss kurz in die Küche, es könnte wichtig sein“.  
Ich verschwand in dem kleinen Raum den wir die „Küche“ nannten, in dem wir Reserve Vorräte aufbewahrten und uns in unsere Betriebs-shirts umzogen und ging ran.  
Ich verlies den Raum bis zum Ende meiner Schicht in fünfzehn Minuten nicht mehr und als Hitch begann, sich Sorgen um mich zu machen, fand sie mich aufgelöst am Boden hocken und bekam mich mit keinem schönen Wort mehr auf die Beine.

 

\---Zwei Tage zuvor---  
„Das sieht doch cool aus, oder?“. Ymir drehte sich vor dem Spiegel. Anders als wir anderen, die unsere Party Kleidung noch schnell irgendwo gekauft hatten, hatte die sommersprossige Marokkanerin sich eine Kombination aus weißem, bauchfreien Trägertop, Hotpants und einer langen Kette an der ein Traumfänger hing zusammengewürfelt.  
Ich hatte meine zwei silbernen Piercings eingesteckt, die weiter oben an meinem Ohr gestochen worden waren, nachdem ich eine Wette auf der Highschool verloren hatte, und meine Haare wie üblich zurückgebunden. Dazu schwarze Kniestrümpfe, ein paar Oxford Schuhe, ein roter Rock und ein weißer Pollunder über einem Flannelhemd.  
„Ymir, bist du dir sicher dass du nicht frieren wirst? Das ist ein Sommerhaus, kaum isoliert und keine Heizung. Und alt“.  
„Ich friere nie. Hast du mal meine Beinbehaarung gesehen?“.  
„Annie hat schon recht“, kicherte Historia, die gerade aus ihrem und Ymirs Schlafzimmer kam. Ihr Partyoutfit ähnelte meinem, allerdings sah sie darin irgendwie sehr niedlich aus, während ich-obwohl ich kaum größer war als sie-irgendwie wie eines dieser Skateboard Kids aussah. Trotz Oxford Schuhen und Pollunder. Naja, egal.  
„Mikasa?“, rief Ymir vom Badezimmer in Richtung der Zimmertür der Neuen. „Biste dann auch soweit?“.  
„Klar“.  
Die Tür ging auf und Mikasa trat auf den Gang. Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille. Es war keine Stille die man erwartet hätte, wenn etwas unvorstellbar peinliches geschieht. Es war eine Stille, in der jeder Gelegenheit hatte, seinen weit offenen Kiefer zu richten.  
Als Mikasa wiederum alle fragend anstarrte: „Wollen wir dann gehen, oder...?“ .  
Die Schwarzhaarige trug tiefroten Lippenstift, der ihr Gesicht noch heller erscheinen lies als es ohnehin war. Ihren Hals schmückte eine schlichte Silberkette und sie hatte ein knielanges rotes Kleid und schwarze Netzstrümpfe an.  
Sie sieht umwerfend aus.  
Als mir meine eigene Wortwahl peinlich wurde, fühlte ich mir die Röte ins Gesicht steigen.  
„Nanü“, brach Ymir schließlich die Stille. „Wir gehen doch nicht etwa auf einen Ball ohne dass ich es weiß?“.  
„O Yumi, im Gegensatz zu dir weiß Mikasa sich zu kleiden. Sie sieht genial aus!“, bemerkte Historia mit einem breiten Lächeln.  
„Lasst uns gehen, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät“, warf die Halbasiatin ein und ihr war anzusehen, dass sie solch eine Aufmerksamkeit nicht gewohnt war.  
Und so gingen wir das Treppenhaus hinunter-Historia eine Schachtel mit Nutellakuchen vor sich her tragend und Mikasa etwas langsamer als die anderen, da ihre neuen Sohlen nicht auf den Stufen abrutschen durften.  
Wir quetschten uns in Ymirs winzigen Gebrauchtwagen und fuhren los in Richtung der Adresse, die Sasha uns zusammen mit der Einladung geschickt hatte. Wie letztes Jahr feierten wir im Sommerhaus ihrer Tante, das ungefähr eine halbe Stunde Autofahrt außerhalb der Stadt lag. Als wir von der Autobahn auf eine breite Landstraße bogen, begann es bereits dunkel zu werden und schließlich war es zappenduster zwischen den Bäumen am Rand des Weges, ehe wir die Riesenhütte erreichten.  
Dumpfe Musik dröhnte durch die geschlossenen Wagentüren zu uns durch und wir warfen uns noch schnell Jacken über, ehe wir ausstiegen.  
„Krasse Stimmung“, stellte Mikasa fest, nachdem sie sich umgesehen hatte-und sie hatte Recht. Zwischen den Bäumen waren Lampions aufgehängt worden, die den Vorgarten des Hauses in buntes Licht tauchten. An einem Lagerfeuer röstete ein Haufen Jugendlicher in unserem Alter Marshmallows und durch die weit offenstehende Haustür konnte man eine volle Tanzfläche sehen.  
Es schien so als hätte Sasha tatsächlich den halben Abi-Jahrgang eingeladen.  
„O, dort drüben ist Sasha!“, rief Ymir und deutete zur Veranda, wo Sasha sich munter mit Jean unterhielt.  
„Kleine Erinnerung noch, dass wir spätestens gegen zwei nach Hause fahren und jeder der noch bleiben will sich eine andere Mitfahrgelegenheit suchen darf“, warf Historia ein und wir gingen zu den beiden herüber.  
Sasha begrüßte uns mit ihrem strahlendsten Lächeln. „Wie schön, dass ihr kommen konntet! Und Hisu, du bist ein Engel, so viel Aufwand hättest du dir wegen des Kuchens doch gar nicht machen müssen!“. „Aber er schmeckt allen, also war´s das wert...“.  
Während wir uns umarmten und ihr einen schönen Geburtstag wünschten, fiel mir etwas Unangenehmes auf.  
Jean-der etwas abseits getreten war um dem Geburtstagskind die Bühne zu überlassen-starrte etwas zu lange auf Mikasas... nun ja, alles von ihr. Als wolle er sie von oben bis unten scannen.  
Irgendwas in meinem Bauch sagte mir, dass mich das unheimlich wurmte. Ich hatte keine Ahnung warum, aber ich trat ihm trotzdem ins Sichtfeld.  
Perversling.  
Wir zerstreuten uns ein wenig und während Mikasa erstmal allen vorgestellt wurde, gesellte ich mich zu meinen Freunden Bertolt und Reiner nach innen.  
„Wie ist die Neue?“, begrüßte mich Reiner. „Dir auch einen Guten Tag. Lange nicht gesehen. Und sie ist in Ordnung“.  
„Jean scheint sie jedenfalls zu mögen“. Er unterdrückte ein Lachen und ich zuckte die Achseln  
„Kann sein“. Konnte die Pferdefresse eigentlich einen noch größeren Hehl daraus machen, was er wirklich von ihr wollte? Oder was ich glaubte, das er wollte?  
Ich schnappte mir einen Plastikbecher und goss mir Cola ein.  
„Habt ihr in meiner Abwesenheit irgendjemand neues kennengelernt? Eine Freundin, vielleicht?“.  
Reiner nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und fasste sich dramatisch an die Brust. „Meine eine und einzige ist und bleibt Historia“. „Die bereits vergeben ist“. „Und doch schlägt mein Herz nur für sie“.  
Nun mischte sich der introvertierte Bertolt ein. „Reiner, nun tu doch nicht so. Es ist jetzt ein Jahr her seit sie dich abserviert hat. Und es gibt genug Auswahl hier und eigentlich überall wo du hinsiehst“.  
„Hmhm“. Ich nickte spaßeshalber. „Wer könnte deiner Football-Player Figur schon wiederstehen“.  
„Historia, zum Beispiel?“. „Schon mal an irgendjemand anders gedacht als sie?“, versuchte ich von der kleinen Blondine abzulenken „Wen denn zum Beispiel? Eren etwa?“.  
„Wer ist das?“.  
Bertolt erklärte schnell: „Jeans neuer Mitbewohner. Ziemlich hitzköpfig. Als wir mit ihm, Jean und seinem Freund Armin in eine Bar gegangen sind, haben sie sich in die Haare bekommen. Ziemlich“.  
Er wandte sich an Reiner: „Das eine Mal als ihr euch geprügelt habt hättet ihr glatt als streitendes Pärchen durchgehen können“.  
Ich kicherte.  
Jetzt wurde mein blonder Freund sichtlich unruhig. „Na gut. Wie wäre es wenn ich Eren zu einem Paartanz ausführe?“. „Klingt gut. Oh, da ist er ja schon!“, stellte ich hämisch fest. Ich hatte eigentlich scherzen wollen, da ich Eren noch nie gesehen hatte, aber tatsächlich standen offenbar Eren und jemand der Armin sein konnte, in der Ecke uns gegenüber. Als Reiner mir einen fragenden Blick zuwarf gab ich ihm das erbarmungsloseste Pokerface das ich aufsetzen konnte.  
„Nur zu. Es war deine Idee“, forderte ich ihn auf.  
„Hoffen wir mal, dass er schon genug Bier getrunken hat“, murmelte mein schlaksiger Kumpane mir zu, als Reiner bereits auf die zwei zuging.  
„Wen von den zweien meinst du?“, wollte ich wissen. „Beide“, antwortete er. „Denn das wird sehr seltsam werden und ich glaube nicht, dass irgendeiner der Beteiligten sich später daran erinnern will“.  
Wir beobachteten wie die drei jungen Männer sich eine Weile unterhielten, als Bertolt plötzlich vorschlug, rauszugehen.  
Da es trotz Dauerbelüftung durch die Haustür und die sperrangelweit offenen Fenster ziemlich muffig hier drin war, nahm ich an und wir verschwanden durch die Hintertür.  
Irgendjemand knutschte gerade zwischen den Bäumen herum und als das bunte Licht von drinnen auf die zwei fiel, ploppten sie schnell auseinander und stoben wie vom Wolf gejagt in Richtung Vordertür davon.  
„Kennst du die?“, fragte ich. „Nö. Aber irgendwie kennt nichtmal Sasha sie alle, von daher...“.  
Wir spazierten ein wenig im Kreis und ich hakte mich bei ihm unter, während wir über dies und jenes redeten. Studium, Vorlesungen und Lernmethoden waren die Hauptthemen. Bertolt war ein Streber und ich tat gerne auch mal so als ob, selbst wenn ich vergessen hatte, das Statuenbuch zu ende zu lesen.  
Irgendwann-nach einer Viertelstunde vielleicht-hockten wir uns einfach auf die Betonstufe vor dem Hintereingang und quatschten weiter.  
Bis er einen Arm um mich legte.  
An sich habe ich nichts gegen Körperkontakt, vor allem nicht unter Freunden-aber in diesem Moment hatte ich das Gefühl, dass Bertolt versuchte mir zu vermitteln, dass es nicht unbedingt eine freundschaftliche Geste war, sondern etwas ganz anderes, was mich mit einem Mal ganz unangenehm frösteln lies, obwohl mir nicht kalt war.  
„Bertie?“. „Hm?“. „Was... machst du da?“.  
Er tat ganz überrascht. Ich hasse es, wenn Leute sich vor mir verstellen.  
„Tut mir leid“. Er lies schnell los und ich konnte nicht anders, als ein bisschen von ihm abzurücken und meine Knie wie einen schützenden Käfig vor meiner Brust anzuwinkeln. Es herrschte plötzlich Totenstille.  
Ich fühlte mich ganz seltsam. Klar, ich mochte Bertolt echt gern, aber wollte ich sowas...?  
Mit einem Mal hatte ich eine Vision vor Augen, wie ich und er das Pärchen waren, das wir vor kaum einer halben Stunde beim rummachen aufgeschreckt hatten. Ein Schauder lief mir über den Rücken und ich fühlte eine Spannung zwischen uns beiden steigen, die kaum überbrückbar war.  
Als ein paar Sekunden später jemand ums Haus gelaufen kam und schrie: „Da seid ihr ja! Kommt, wir spielen Wahrheit oder Pflicht!“, fühlte ich unheimliche Erleichterung in mir aufkeimen.  
„Sind wir nicht schon zu alt für sowas?“, fragte ich Ymir, denn sie war es gewesen, die mich gerettet hatte. „Man ist nie für etwas zu alt“, erklärte die sommersprossige Marokkanerin und wir folgten ihr in den Vorgarten.  
Ich stellte mich zu den anderen in eine Art Halbkreis um den bereits angetrunkenen Armin, der erkoren worden war die erste Aufgabe zu stellen und sichtlich verloren wirkte.  
„Also... gibt es irgendwen der nicht mitspielen will?“. Keiner meldete sich.  
„Ok, dann mache ich den Anfang... Wahrheit oder Pflicht an...“. Sein Blick wanderte über die gut sechzig Gesichter im Kreis.  
„...Jean“. Erwartungsvolles Gemurmel und Gekicher zog durch die Gruppe und ich fühlte mich wieder fast wie auf der Grundschule, wo wir als Aufgabe Türrahmen und Fenster und Wasserhähne abknutschen mussten. Und noch einige andere Dinge die im Jugendheim gerade in Reichweite waren.  
Ich lehnte mich zu Ymir hinüber und sagte: „Trinkspiel: für jede Pflicht-Aufgabe die was mit Knutsche zutun hat müssen wir einen Schluck Bier trinken“.  
„Klingt gut. Aber mach lieber drei Schlucke“.  
Wir besorgten uns die Getränke und stellten uns etwas abseits. Tatsächlich erstaunte es mich, dass meine Flasche noch eine ganze Weile unberührt blieb-obwohl es genug Grund gab, auf die Dummheiten der anderen Gäste anzustoßen.  
Nachdem Mikasa in ihren Pumps einen improvisierten Stepptanz vorgeführt, Reiner sich oben ohne mit Softdrinks bespritzen lassen und Jean an einem der umstehenden Bäume eine erstaunlich gute Strip-Vorführung veranstaltet hatte schmerzte den meisten bereits der Bauch vor lachen.  
Irgendwie hatten die Anderen vergessen, dass wir existierten, da wir etwas abseits standen, doch als Reiner nach einer unangenehmen Frage, mit welchem Lehrer er am ehesten eine Affäre haben würde (was zwei Schluck Bier setzte, weil uns langsam langweilig wurde), wurde schließlich ich aufgerufen.  
„Hmm.... Pflicht“, entschied ich mich.  
Reiner grinste. „Eigentlich erstaunt es mich, wie lange man dieses Spiel ohne irgendwelche spontanen Knutscheinlagen fortsetzen kann“.  
Ich hört wie Ymir neben mir die Flasche ansetzte.  
„...deswegen erhältst du hiermit die Ehre Mikasa einen Zungenkuss zu geben“.  
Stille trat ein.  
Ich suchte unterbewusst nach Mikasas Reaktion und sah, dass ihr Gesicht inzwischen fast so rot geworden war wie ihr Kleid. Irgendwie erinnerte sie mich an eine Tomate.  
Bertolt warf plötzlich ein: „Waren Zwischenmenschliche Aufgaben nicht gegen die Regeln?“. Er klang fast entrüstet. Oder etwa.... neidisch? Wieder sank mein Magen auf Kniehöhe. „Gibt es bei diesem Spiel irgendwelche Regeln?“, versuchte ich abzulenken.  
„Lass einfach machen“, erwiderte Mikasa. Inzwischen war ihr Gesicht wieder auf Normalzustand geschrumpft und sie blickte mich erwartungsvoll an, als wäre ihr wieder alles gleich.  
Ein verlegenes Gekicher ging durch die Reihen und am lautesten war Ymir.  
„Alter, wenn das einer von euch filmt und ich euch drankriege!“, knurrte ich und das Lachen wurde lauter, die Handys blieben aber verschwunden.  
Ich ging zu der Schwarzhaarigen hinüber und zuckte die Achseln. „Ist doch bloß ein Kuss“.  
Und ich küsste sie. Ich hatte noch nie jemanden selbst geküsst und es fühlte sich seltsam an, aber ich musste mir deswegen auch keine großen Gedanken machen, denn es war schneller vorbei als ich dachte. Denn ich stolperte und wir fielen beide um.  
Irgendwer lies eine Konfettibombe über uns hochgehen und alle klatschten und lachten plötzlich als hätten wir irgendein Kunststück vollbracht.  
Verlegen rappelte ich mich auf und reichte meiner neuen Mitbewohnerin die Hand.  
„Du bist ganz kalt“, stellte Mikasa nüchtern fest.  
„Meine Hände?“.  
„Dein Mund auch“.  
Ich fasste mir unterbewusst an die Lippen. Tatsächlich war meine Haut ein wenig kühl und als ich sie mit meiner Zunge befeuchtete schmeckte ich ihren Lippenstift. Wie eingefrorene Erdbeeren. Ich merkte, dass sie mich beobachtete und fragte mich ob ich trotz der Stolpereinlage eine gute Küsserin war. Hatte sie mich überhaupt zurückgeküsst? Oder waren wir zu schnell umgekippt? Warum machte ich mir eigentlich so viele Sorgen darüber?  
Keiner hatte unseren knappen Wortwechsel mitbekommen und als der Trubel sich legte stellte ich Historia irgendeine belanglose Frage über ihren ersten Kuss, um eine Entschuldigung zum trinken zu haben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es geht natürlich noch weiter! Mitte Oktober 2017 gibt es ein Update (weil meine Schule und dazugehörigen Aktivitäten sehr viel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, muss ich nunmal etwas mehr Zeit nehmen! Allerdings kann ich das Kapitel auch verfrüht posten)


End file.
